refual to socalise
by Cameron2367
Summary: what happens when shinoa stops socialising after a battle for no apparent reason one-shot [shinoa hiiragi x yuichiro hyakuya] Please review and tell me what I can do to improve


disclaimer : I do not own Owari No Seraph/ Seraph of the End nor its characters

After all fighting had ended Mika joined the moon demon company. Using blood from prisoners, and not attacking any allies, he was able to live and fight with Yuichiros group. However, there was on problem shinoa was pissed. No one knew why but, ever since the final battle, she went in a mood didn't speak to anyone. Everyone gave up on trying to speak to her, except one person; Yuichiro.

He never gave up, everyday he would bring her the 3 meals and leave it outside her door. He would speak through the door willing to do anything for a reply, nothing ever came. Every time he repeated the process she would wait until he left to retrieve to food, and take it back to her room. Repeating this process really annoyed Yuichiro and in this annoyed mika.

One day after yuu left shinoa her food, mika waited until shinoa opened her door. When she opened the door he screamed her name. He was around the corner of the corridor waiting for the moment she opened the door. Shinoa heard a banshee like scream and instantly slammed her door behind her. Before she was able to slam the door mika put his foot imbertween the door, stopping the door in its path. He rips the door back open and storms into the shell-shocked shinoas room. He knocks the tray of fresh food out of her hands and pushes her onto the bed.

He demands why for a month she's been ignoring Yuichiro and not even tried to be social. She stays silent, mika looks at her in the process of wanting an answer, her face looks melancholic. He looks around the room and sees that there's tissues everywhere. The room is full of them, he's more surprised that he didn't notice them more than why there are so many. After standing in awe for a couple of seconds, he bends down picks up one of the scrunched up tissues and shoves it in shinoas face. He demands why there was so many but again no reply. After thinking "would threatening to slice her neck by easier" he gives up shoves the room key and one of the tissues in one of his uniforms pocket. After this encounter he goes back to his room and goes to sleep.

The next day, mika wakes up, takes the tissue and key out of his pocket and makes his way to the dining room. When he returns there he notices only yuu is missing. He questions where he is and mitsuba explains that he has gone to make shinoa her breakfast. He turns on his heels and walks rapidly towards the kitchen. He forcefully kicks the door open, in the process making Yuichiro jump and stop what he was doing.

"Yuichiro please stop making shinoa food, she not going to come out of her room" mika comments. "You never know one day she has to" Yuichiro replies. "yeah she will but when is that? Tomorrow, next week, next month, next year! We don't know, so please if you stop she'll have to come out for food anyway."

"but will she speak to us then?"

"I don't know but if it gets that serious i will use violence"

"come one Mika we don't have to result to violence, maybe she will speak to me"

"has she spoke to you in the past 63 times you tried?"

"no..."

"thank you now please stop making her food and she have to come out. If worse comes to worse I have a plan

"ok mika ill do as you say".

3 days pass with Yuichiro not making shinoa food, on day 3 she finally removers her self from her room. Shinoa slowly walks to the dining hall checking every corner with every turn, eventually she turns up at the door to the dining room. She peaks through the gap in the door but she can only she yoichi. However, she can hear everyone else, she stands there for minuets contemplating whether she should enter the room or not. After finally making a decision, she entered the dreaded room. When she enters the room everyone stops what there doing and focuses all of their attention on shinoa.

She walks in grabs a bottle of milk, a bowl and a box of cereal. Her friends still tracing her every move, she leaves the room. Just as she's about to close the door, someone finally speaks; Yuichiro. "please shinoa stay, tell us why you havent spoke to us" he speaks softly. She ignores him and closes the door. Shinoa start sprinting to her room at full speed whilst quietly sobbing. Everyone finishes there breakfast, and as Yuichiro is about leave mika tells him to come to his room later that night.

At 2.00 AM Yuichiro turns up at mikas door, knocks and opens it. Mika's sat on his bed reading but turns to yuichiro when he opens the front door. Mika stands up and explains to Yuichiro what happend in shinoas room, he also shows him the tissue and just before he leaves he hands him the key to her room. Yuu makes his way to shinoas room, as quietly as possible, and knocks on the door. No answer, he grabs the key and unlocks the door. He then knocks again, no reply. He enters the room.

When he opens the door he notices the floor is immaculate, no tissue anywhere. This confuses him, but then he notices a sleeping shinoa on the floor clutching a box of tissues and a bin full of used tissues. This confuses him much more. He walks over slowly and gently removes the bin and box from shinoa and places them on the table on the other side of the room. He then picks up shinoa and places her on her bed. He taps her on her cheek to wake her up, she wakes up seeing Yuichiro in her face thus making her jump back. "how did u get in her?" she asks. "mika gave me this key and said your decorating your room floor with tissues. Why?" he replies.

"I didn't do anything in final battle, i let a lot of people die and i thought you would reject me"

"why would we reject you for something we all did, we all failed they were too strong. Plus don't ya think giving you 3 meals a day for a month shows I reject you"

"I figured that but I didn't know about the others"

"you didn't even try speaking to them"

"I tried today and they just stared at me judging me" she starts to cry. Yuichiro wipes the tears from her eyes and tell her they don't hate her and reassures them they still like her.

"anyway please speak to us tomorrow, if not I'm coming for you!" he starts to get up

"wait!" shinoa grabs yuus arm, dragging him back onto the bed. Before yuu can say anything shinoa kisses him. Not just a peck on the cheek but a one-sided French kiss. He stares at the girl not knowing what to do, in a impulse he shoves her of him.

They just look at each other for minuet or two until she begs softly "please yuu, don't leave me. I love you, i couldn't live without you". Yuu could never of expected these actions and words coming from one of the most cocky and snarky people in the word. He hugs her and whispers in her ear "don't worry ill never leave you, now go to sleep and ill see you in the morning". He kisses her on her cheek and gets off the bed. Before opening the door he looks back at her, she's already asleep, 'unbelievable' he thought.


End file.
